


Cool

by underwatercafe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwatercafe/pseuds/underwatercafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold nights no longer mean loneliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool

Today was over but tomorrow hadn't come. The clock flashed electronic numbers, slowing rising as the night fell deeper, darker and colder. The apartment windows were thin and did almost nothing to keep the cool wind out. In the corner of the slightly silver room lay a bed, on which bed lay a pile of thick blankets, under which lay two men both wrapped in each others arms.

Steve and Bucky were tangled together, arms on backs and hands pressed to chests, legs around waists and heads on shoulders. Steve traced his fingertips around Buckys chest mindlessly as Bucky began to stir, breaking the seal of warmth as his moved away from Steve.  
“Buck?”  
Bucky flung himself back down, the warm bubble of air popping and wooshing over the both of them. Steve flung an arm around him, pulling him to his chest.  
“What's up?”  
“It's too cold.”  
“I know about cold, Buck, and this isn't it.”  
Bucky smiled slightly and draped a leg over his lover.  
“Make me warm...”  
“We just WERE warm.”  
“Closer...”  
Steve felt the red burning his cheeks, he couldn't see the man's face but coldness seemed to run through him like blood. As soon as he wrapped his spare arm around Bucky he caught a sliver glint from under the covers.  
“-Don't- AUGH”  
Bucky pushed his freezing steel arm up Steve's shirt, watching him jump at the touch. Steve looked at Bucky, who was awaiting his lecture.  
“I'll get you back.”  
“Will you n-”  
Steve grabbed Bucky completely, his legs entwined in his and arms clamped across his back, pulling him as close as possible. Steve pushed several cool kisses on Bucky's forehead, quickly working down towards his mouth, where he planted many long ones. He looked up blushed, Steve catching the sight of a smile on his lips and pink all over his face. The mass of brown hair stayed still for a moment and then shot up, placing a slow and hard kiss on Steve's cooling lips. Bucky quickly shoved his head into the crook of Steve's neck, looking as if steam would pour from his ears. Steve leaned into the dark stands and was over come with the smell of cinnamon.   
“Goodnight Buck.”  
“Night”  
“I love you.”  
Silence, for a few seconds.  
“I love you more.”


End file.
